Draco, Draco!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco est un beau salop tout le monde sait ça et Harry en a fait l'expérience, mais l'est-il vraiment? DM/HP, SS/NL, BZ/RW
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R.**

**&&&&.**

**Voilà j'ai eut l'idée d'une nouvelle fic et n'ai pas pu résister lol, c'est plus fort que moi, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**&&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&&.**

Avec un petit sourire tendre, Neville Longdubat observa, du seuil du laboratoire, Severus Snape qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, sous ses sourcils froncés ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur les divers ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur la table devant lui.

A pas de loup, espérant le surprendre tout en ayant pas grand espoir de réussir, il ne savait pas comment mais Severus semblait sentir sa présence dés qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, Neville s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'enserra brusquement dans ses bras.

« Besoin d'aide?

« Merci mais j'y arriverais très bien tout seul! Répondit calmement le maître de potion qui n'avait même pas tressaillit de surprise, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Neville...mais tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord! Termina t-il en se retournant dans ses bras.

Le Gryffondor fit une petite moue.

« C'est pour une bonne cause! Plaida t-il avec une supplique dans ses doux yeux bruns...tu sais que je t'aime?

Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Severus.

« Même si je refuse de faire ce que vous me demandez?

Neville sourit lui aussi tout en collant amoureusement son corps contre le sien, s'y frottant dans un très léger, mais très suggestif mouvement de hanches qui éveilla aussitôt une réaction chez le maître de potion.

Le Gryffondor le sentit et son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il accentuait son mouvement.

« Si tu accepte je verrouille la porte! Chuchota t-il la bouche contre la sienne, laissant sous-entendre ainsi une suite des plus tentante...dans le cas contraire je te parle plus, je te déteste et je m'en vais.

C'était une menace en l'air bien sûr et Severus le savait parfaitement, mais il joua le jeu.

« Tu es dur avec moi, dans ces conditions comment tu veux que je refuse? Murmura t-il en posant les mains sur les fesses de son compagnon...mais c'est un peu malhonnête quand même tu ne trouves pas?

Neville se mit à rire puis jeta un sort vers la porte.

**&&&&.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, en fin de soirée.**

« Harry est mort! Annonça abruptement, et sans aucun préambule, Blaise Zabini en pénétrant à grands pas dans le salon du manoir Malfoy où il n'avait plus mit les pieds depuis pas mal de temps, ne pouvant s'entendre sur certains points importants les deux Serpentard pourtant très proches avaient préféré prendre leurs distances vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre.

Draco qui se trouvait dans la pièce, assit dans un fauteuil et tenant un livre à la main, haussa des sourcils médusés en levant le regard vers lui, surprit par sa présence et encore plus par l'incroyable nouvelle.

« Potter est mort? Répété t-il abasourdis...mais...comment, quand?

Il n'eut pas de réponse Blaise avait déjà tourné les talons et était repartit.

Toujours aussi stupéfait le blond se leva et posa son livre sur la table basse.

« Potter ne peut pas être mort! Marmonna t-il en haussant les épaules...c'est une blague.

Au même moment un elfe entra et vint lui tendre la Gazette plié de façon à ce qu'un gros titre saute aux yeux.

MORT DU HEROS, le monde sorcier est en deuil.

Draco s'en saisit, le déplia et parcourut rapidement l'article.

D'après ce qui était écrit Potter était mort dans l'incendie accidentel, dû à un court-circuit, de l'hôtel situé en Espagne où il séjournait pour quelques jours de vacances.

« Merde alors! Marmonna le blond en retournant lentement vers son fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber.

Cette mort lui paraissait totalement absurde, après tout ce à quoi il avait survécut comment avait-il pu mourir aussi bêtement?

Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre au piège par les flammes? N'avait-il pas sa baguette sur lui?

Son regard gris se posa songeusement sur le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée.

Son vieil ennemis n'était plus.

Enfin ennemi, ils avaient quand même été amants durant un temps assez long.

Et là il se souvint.

**&&&&&.**

Peu avant son changement de camp il s'était aperçut que Potter n'agissait plus tout à fait de la même manière avec lui, c'était des petits riens qui ne lui avaient pas parut très significatifs au début, le brun était juste un peu moins agressif, son regard se détournait rapidement quand il tournait la tête vers lui au lieu de le toiser avec hargne et défi comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais venant de sa part cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose et Draco s'était dit qu'il devait être fatigué tout simplement.

Ce fut après avoir rejoint l'ordre du phœnix que ces petits rien étaient devenus beaucoup plus marqués et Potter rougissait et bégayait tout en évitant son regard dés qu'il se tenait face à lui.

Le blond en était resté abasourdis et durant un moment il refusa même de croire ce qui était pourtant une évidence.

Harry était tombé sous son charme!

Le plus drôle étant qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour provoquer cet état de fait.

Sa première surprise passée, Draco s'était ensuite beaucoup amusé, voir le survivant réagir comme une jouvencelle énamouré dés qu'il l'approchait était particulièrement jouissif.

Lui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour le brun, d'ailleurs il n'en éprouvait jamais pour personne, sa réputation de froideur et d'indifférence sur laquelle tout le monde s'accordait n'était pas surfaite.

Mais puisque c'était ce que Potter semblait vouloir, il se décida à le séduire, et cela ne lui demanda aucun effort.

Un soir il le rejoignit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il savait qu'il y venait souvent, et il n'eut qu'à s'approcher de lui.

Harry se tenait debout, le nez levé vers les étoiles, et avait tourné la tête vers lui en entendant ses pas, Draco s'était arrêté face à lui, tout près, plongeant son regard dans les yeux vert où brillait une lueur d'espoir, d'attente, de désir, mais aussi d'une certaine timidité.

Sans un mot il l'avait saisit par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui et le brun n'avait pas protesté, au contraire il avait fermé les yeux, consentant à tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Cette nuit-là il le fit sien et pour Harry c'était une première fois, ce qui flatta encore un peu plus l'égo du blond.

**&&&&&.**

Ce fut ainsi que débuta leur liaison, mais Draco n'étant pas amoureux il la prit à la légère.

Le jour il agissait avec indifférence avec le brun, l'ignorant la plupart du temps au grand dam de ce dernier qui le vivait mal mais il suffisait d'un sourire ou d'un simple clin d'œil du blond, qui savait parfaitement géré, pour qu'il ravale tous les reproches qui lui venait et continue à endurer.

Le soir ils se retrouvaient au somment de la tour d'astronomie, ou bien dans une salle sur demande, où ils ne s'attardaient guère, juste le temps pour Draco de faire son affaire, il fuyait dés que Harry faisait mine de vouloir discuter.

La première fois où le brun lui avoua qu'il l'aimait le blond en ressentit une sensation de victoire et de satisfaction d'une rare intensité, mais il savait que Harry espérait entendre la même chose de sa bouche et ça il en était incapable, d'abord parce qu'il ne ressentait rien, à part la satisfaction immense de son égo, ensuite parce qu'il avait horreur de ce qu'il considérait comme des niaiseries, pour lui les amants étaient interchangeable selon son bon vouloir et il ne se privait pas d'aller voir ailleurs, ignorant la souffrance que cela provoquait chez le brun qui tentait de le cacher autant que possible.

Harry avait comprit que lui faire des reproches, hurler ou autre ne servirait à rien, il était fou amoureux et prêt à tout pour le garder, alors il n'avait pas le choix il devait faire toutes les concessions parce qu'une chose était plus que certaine, Draco n'en ferais aucune.

**&&&&&.**

Dans la même période, au grand étonnement ainsi qu'à la grande désapprobation du blond, Blaise, son meilleurs ami, se mit à sortir avec Ronald Weasley, grand ami de Potter, et pire que tout ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Draco qui ne pouvait admettre une telle aberration s'éloigna de Blaise qui de son côté n'appréciait pas du tout son comportement avec Harry.

Mais cerise sur le gâteau, sa stupéfaction n'eut plus de limite quand Severus, son parrain, l'homme qu'il admirait, s'éprit de Neville Longdubat et l'étala au grand jour sans aucune honte, ça le mit hors de lui et il ne décoléra pas de plusieurs jours, il ne comprenait pas comment cet espèce d'empoté s'y était prit pour séduire un homme tel que lui.

Impossible pour lui de concevoir que l'amour peut surgir n'importe où et accomplir des miracles.

C'était grâce à la force de ce sentiment que Severus et Neville ainsi que Ron et Blaise avaient pu surmonter tout ce qui pouvait les séparer.

**&&&&.**

A ce moment-là la guerre était terminée, leurs études aussi, et, il y avait maintenant deux ans de ça, Draco mit fin à sa liaison avec le brun, le laissant anéantit.

Pour Harry ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve le premier soir n'avait été que souffrance par la suite.

**&&&&&.**

_« Tu te souviens de ce moment?_

Draco tressaillit soudain dans son fauteuil, qui avait dit ça?

Soudain, malgré lui, ce fut comme un film qui se mit à se dérouler dans sa tête et il fut incapable d'y échapper.

Il se revit ce premier soir au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il embrassait Harry et le caressait en éprouvant un plaisir qui le fit frissonner.

Il sentait ses mains sur sa propre peau qui se couvrit de chair de poule et il plongea avec délice dans le vert de ses yeux qui étincelaient d'amour et de désir.

« Ça c'est pas passé comme ça! Murmura t-il la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il vivait réellement la scène et son corps était en ébullition...je n'ai jamais ressentit ça.

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien avoir gardé la tête froide ce soir-là, comme d'habitude, il détestait perdre le contrôle.

_« A qui la faute?_ Fit encore cette même voix qui en fait semblait venir du fin fond de son esprit.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement, c'était dingue mais Harry était là en train de lui faire l'amour et il ressentait chacune de ses caresses à la puissance 10, c'était infernal, il était en feu.

Il se cambra brusquement, le brun venait de s'asseoir sur lui en s'empalant sur sa virilité et il leva les mains pour le saisir aux hanches, en poussant un gémissement que cette fois il ne retint pas, c'était trop bon, une extase totale.

_« C'est comme ça que cela aurait dû être! _Reprit la voix_...mais tu as repoussé toutes tes émotions, comme d'habitude tu as tout voulut regarder du haut de ta froideur._

Le corps de Draco retomba, il était en nage, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son souffle était court.

Il venait d'avoir un orgasme comme jamais il n'en avait eut avec ses partenaires.

Mal à l'aise et un peu honteux il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu, que lui arrivait-il? C'était incompréhensible.

Désorienté il se leva, les jambes flageolantes.

Il avait bien besoin d'une douche et il espéra que ça l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&&.**

« Vous croyez que ça a marché? Interrogea Neville.

Severus et lui se trouvaient dans le salon de la maison où vivaient Ron et Blaise, tranquillement installés sur le canapé.

« En tout cas la potion était au point! Assura le maître de potion.

Mais personne n'avaient de doute à ce sujet.

« Et moi je pense avoir utilisé les seuls mots capable de déclencher la bonne émotion chez lui, sans compter l'effet du journal que nous n'avons eut aucun mal à fabriquer, pas vrai mon cœur?Précisa Blaise assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel le rouquin était affalé et sur lequel il s'était penché.

« Mon amour tu es un parfait faussaire! Sourit Ron qui rajouta d'un air de doute...mais tu crois vraiment que ça lui aura fait un effet quelconque? ce mec est un vrai bloc de glace.

« J'en suis sûr! Lui répondit son compagnon...il fallait que j'oriente ses émotions vers Harry en utilisant quelque chose de choquant et je suis sûr que l'idée de sa mort a provoqué quelque chose en lui...le reste suivra en chaîne grâce à la potion.

« Quelles genres de réactions il a pu avoir? Demanda Neville avec curiosité.

« La potion a amplifié les émotions de Draco à tel point qu'il lui soit impossible de les juguler, elle fera ressortit tout ce qui est enfouit au plus profond de lui! Expliqua Severus...pour commencer il devrait normalement lui revenir à l'esprit des moments importants qu'il a vécut, avec Potter puisque Blaise l'a orienté vers lui, mais cette fois il va les revivre avec toute leur charge émotionnelle, ce sera obligatoirement des instants qui l'ont marqués beaucoup plus que ce que lui-même croyait ou refusait tout simplement d'admettre.

« C'est tout? Fit Neville.

« Et bien...! Répondit lentement le maître de potion...il va sûrement y avoir confrontation entre son conscient et son inconscient, entre le Draco qui n'a jamais pu s'extérioriser et celui que nous connaissons, il devrait agir de façon à s'étonner lui-même, je n'ai pas pu tester la potion donc je ne sais pas trop dans quelle mesure...mais de toutes façons ce n'est qu'un détail, tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans quelques jours, espérons juste que d'ici là Draco ait comprit et que Potter et lui se soient retrouvés.

« Mouai! Fit le rouquin toujours plus que septique sur la capacité du blond à éprouver des émotions même avec l'aide d'une potion, aussi bonne soit-elle...et pour la suite? Notre elfe s'en occupe?

Pour réussir leur plan les quatre comploteurs avaient réussit à mettre dans leur poche l'un des elfes travaillant au manoir, c'était lui qui s'était chargé le jour dit de mettre la potion dans le thé que prenait toujours Draco vers les 17h.

« Oui! Répondit Blaise...il ne faut pas laisser le temps à Draco de s'apercevoir que Harry est bien vivant.

« Et bien moi je maintiens qu'on aurait dû le mettre au courant! S'exclama Ron en parlant du brun...il risque de ne pas être content du tout.

« Tout dépend comment ça va se passer! Opposa Neville...et puis tu sais bien qu'il a toujours refusé tout ce qu'on lui proposait pour tenter de les réunir, il préfère dépérir dans son coin et moi je déteste le voir comme ça.

« Notre plan va fonctionner! affirma Blaise avec optimisme.

**&&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco se réveilla encore plus fatigué que quand il s'était couché, il avait rêvé de Potter toute la nuit et se demandait avec exaspération combien de temps le souvenir du brun allait le pourchasser.

Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux ans et n'avait jamais songé à lui durant ce temps, ou du moins il avait toujours chassé son image dés qu'elle lui venait à l'esprit, et là depuis l'annonce de sa mort il ne le quittait plus.

_« Tu as peut-être des remords! _Susurra la petite voix.

« Des remords? Et puis quoi encore? S'énerva le blond en rejetant les couvertures pour se lever...et puis pourquoi j'en aurais d'ailleurs?

_« Peut-être parce que tu sais très bien que tu t'es comporté comme un parfait salop avec lui!_ Insinua son inconscient.

« N'importe quoi! Marmonna Draco tout en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité inhabituelle qui le mit mal à l'aise...oh et puis fermes là tu veux.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, atterré par son comportement, il se disputait avec lui-même!

« Y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi depuis hier! Se dit-il.

Puis il se secoua, un elfe qui avait tapé à sa porte, entra en tenant un plateau contenant son petit-déjeuner et sur lequel se voyait un faire-part.

Il s'approcha de la table sur laquelle l'elfe venait de déposer son fardeau et se saisit du carton.

Il était prié de se rendre dans un village d'Espagne où les obsèques de Potter aurait lieu à la mi-journée.

Draco fit une moue d'étonnement et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi aussi vite? et pourquoi en Espagne?

« Qui a amené ça? Demanda t-il à l'elfe qui lui répondit qu'il l'avait trouvé sur la porte d'entrée.

En réalité c'était lui-même qui l'avait posé là sur les ordres de Blaise.

« Laisses-moi, vas t-en! Ordonna le blond pas plus avancé.

Il s'assit devant son petit-déjeuner et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, se rendre en Espagne ne posait pas de problème, il possédait des portoloin pour différents pays et celui-là en faisait partie, mais une fois arrivé là-bas il allait devoir se rendre jusqu'à ce village puis ensuite trouver un hôtel pour pouvoir prendre une douche et se changer.

Ces funérailles si rapide et lointaine l'étonnaient au plus haut point, mais quoi qu'il en soit il se devait de s'y rendre, tout le monde magique allait sûrement y assister.

A moins que Potter, qui avait fait un testament, ça il le savait, n'ait précisé qu'il voulait que cela se passe dans l'intimité, ce qui était tout à fait dans le caractère du brun qui n'aimait pas la foule et détestait par dessus tout les mondanités.

« Mais alors pourquoi m'inviter moi? Se demanda t-il.

« _Pour que tu puisse voir une dernière fois ce que tu as raté? _Suggéra la petite voix.

« Ta gueule...et puis le cercueil sera certainement fermé.

Il frissonna, la pensée du cercueil rendait plus réelle cette mort qu'en réalité il n'arrivait pas vraiment à concevoir.

Potter mort dans un stupide incendie, il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Puis une autre pensée lui vint, était-ce en Espagne que le brun avait passé ces deux dernières années?

Il avait totalement disparut peu après leur rupture et personne n'avait eut de ses nouvelles, Blaise aurait sûrement pu lui en donner vu qu'il était avec Weasley mais c'était justement à cause de ça qu'il s'était refusé à aller lui en demander.

«_ C'est donc que tu t'inquiétais pour lui?_

« Je me posais la question c'est tout! Se répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules, puis il secoua lentement la tête...ça devient grave cette façon de me parler à moi-même.

Sans plus trainer il se leva après avoir avalé simplement une tasse de thé, il devait se presser un peu.

**&&&&&.**

Le voyage jusqu'à Malaga fut facile, le portoloin l'y déposa, mais de là il n'y avait aucun moyen de transport pour se rendre dans le village ou allait se dérouler les funérailles, cet endroit était semble t-il perdu dans les montagnes et un seul bus le desservait une fois par semaine, il n'était pas tombé le bon jour.

Il dû prendre un taxi qui après une route interminable le déposa au milieu de nulle part, du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla.

Il se retrouva sur la route, bordée par quelques maisons d'un côté et de l'autre, il n'y avait ni place ni même d'église, c'était plus un hameau qu'un village et il se demanda comment Potter avait pu atterrir ici.

Sa question suivante fut:

Où était l'hôtel qui avait brûlé?

A part un magasin qui semblait servir de tout, même de poste et de bar aussi, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un commerce.

Il commençait à se dire que Blaise lui avait joué un sale tour.

« Si c'est ça il va me le payer celui-là! Pesta t-il avec colère, mais malgré tout il fallait quand même qu'il en ai le cœur net, il ne pouvait pas repartir sans être sûr.

Avisant une femme qui venait vers lui, accompagnée d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, il l'arrêta.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire si c'est bien ici que doivent avoir lieu les funérailles de Mr Harry Potter?

Bien évidemment la femme ne comprit pas grand-chose de ce qu'il lui dit, sauf le nom.

« Harry Potter? Répéta t-elle avec un fort accent...si, si...

Elle crû qu'il lui demandait où habitait le brun que tous connaissait ici et elle jeta quelques mots rapide au gamin qui s'empara de la main de Draco.

« Ven con migo! Lui dit-il en le tirant.

« Finalement ça doit bien être ici! Songea le blond en le suivant.

Passé la dernière maison ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin de terre qui grimpait et les doutes que Draco avait eut revinrent en force.

Où allaient-ils ainsi?

Il suivit malgré tout le gamin mais au bout d'un moment il en eut assez et s'arrêta, ils étaient en pleine nature et toute cette histoire lui semblait de plus en plus étrange.

Ce faisant il avait lâché la main du garçonnet qui le regarda avec curiosité avant de reprendre sa main.

« Ven...ven! Insista t-il.

Draco allait répondre non quand au détour du chemin apparut Harry en personne qui s'immobilisa aussitôt à sa vue, l'air aussi stupéfait que lui.

Deux phrases fusèrent en même temps:

« Malfoy?

« Potter?...t'es vivant?

« Pourquoi tu venais pour mon enterrement peut-être? Réagit le brun qui se remettait à peine de sa stupeur mais qui tapa juste sans le savoir.

« Mais oui! Répondit Draco encore sous le choc de la surprise.

« Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois! Répliqua aigrement Harry en le toisant sans aménité...désolé de te décevoir mais je suis bien vivant, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

« Mais...je viens de te le dire! Fit le blond en toute innocence, il ressentait une joie surprenante à le revoir mais il lui apparut très changé, ses traits étaient durs et ses yeux verts, si expressifs dans le passé, étaient comme assombris, éteints, ils ne brillaient d'aucune lueur.

« Arrêtes avec ça! S'énerva le brun...ça n'a rien de drôle, à part pour toi peut-être.

Draco comprit qu'il n'avait qu'une solution pour lui montrer sa bonne foi, il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste, qu'à cause de la chaleur il portait sur un bras, en ressortit le faire-part et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour la lui tendre.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie comme tu peux le voir.

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Maugréa t-il...qui t'a remis ça?

« Offres-moi à boire et je te raconterais tout! Répondit le blond qui avait l'impression d'être en train de dessécher sur place, en plus ils étaient en plein soleil et sa peau très pâle le supportait mal.

Le brun hésita un instant, il n'était pas ravit de le revoir, cela ravivait des souvenirs encore trop douloureux, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui refuser de l'eau.

« Suis-moi! Fit-il sèchement en tournant les talons.

« Et le gam...

Draco s'aperçut à ce moment que ce dernier était partit depuis longtemps et il rattrapa Harry près duquel il se mit à marcher, l'observant à la dérobée sans que ce dernier ne lui jette le moindre petit regard..

Le brun resta totalement silencieux durant les cinq minutes de marche qui suivirent et qui mirent Draco en nage, le rendant lui aussi silencieux et le fait de marcher près de Harry lui semblait presque surréaliste, il était là bien vivant et une étrange nostalgie s'empara de lui, c'était comme un sentiment doux-amer qu'il ne s'expliquait pas mais qui était bien présent.

_« Avoues qu'il t'a manqué tout simplement! _Fit la satanée petite voix.

« Mais non! Protesta Draco en réalité pas très sûr, et il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut en croisant le regard torve que lui jeta le brun.

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant Malfoy?

Difficile de répondre non mais à ce moment-là le blond aperçut une maison.

« C'est chez toi? Demanda t-il avec espoir et éludant ainsi la question.

« Oui.

Ils s'avancèrent sur le chemin bordé d'oliviers et Draco pu mieux voir la maison, elle était toute en pierre et à deux étages, elle semblait être de construction très ancienne et tout le devant était ombragée par une tonnelle en fer forgé recouverte de vigne vierge qui donnait une impression de fraîcheur, mais le regard du blond fut surtout attiré par le bleu d'une grande piscine qui lui donna une envie quasi irrésistible d'aller y faire un plongeon.

« Jolie maison! Fit-il tout en se retenant de courir à l'eau.

« Je croyais que tes goûts architecturaux s'arrêtaient à ton manoir! Railla Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas, Potter semblait vouloir se montrer aussi désagréable que possible mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au fond il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer agréable avec lui.

«_ Enfin!_ Jubila la voix..._.tu reconnais avoir été un beau salop avec lui?_

« Et puis quoi encore! Maugréa le blond entre ses dents...faut pas exagérer non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas exagérer Malfoy? S'enquit Harry qui avait une très bonne ouïe.

« Hein? Sursauta Draco tiré de son monologue intérieur...euh, rien...je me parlais à moi-même.

« Si jeune et déjà sénile! Ironisa le brun alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une table placée sous la tonnelle...installe-toi je vais chercher à boire.

Draco s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement sous la fraîcheur de la vigne.

Harry revint presque aussitôt avec un pot de thé glacé et deux verres qu'il posa avant de s'asseoir.

« Racontes! Ordonna t-il tout en les remplissant.

Mais le blond se saisit d'abord d'un verre qu'il prit le temps de boire à longues gorgées avant d'en redemander.

Il bu le second plus lentement tout en rapportant ce qu'il savait, c'est à dire la visite éclair de Blaise, l'annonce dans la Gazette et le faire-part.

Le brun l'écouta sans un mot tout en réfléchissant, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était un complot monté par ses amis, ils désespéraient de ses refus de revenir en Angleterre et surtout de le voir devenu si sombre.

Il souffrait toujours et ils le savaient mais qu'ils aient eut l'idée d'un tel stratagème le laissait pantois.

« Dis-moi Potter! Fit Draco...c'est un quiproquo, une erreur du journal ou bien comme je le pense un coup monté?

« Pas par moi en tout cas! Répliqua Harry...crois-moi ta présence me déplait au plus haut point et je me serais bien passé de ta visite.

«_ Prends-toi ça dans les dents! _Jubila la voix.

« Je vois sans peine de qui il s'agit! Fit le blond qui ignora son moi profond qui commençait sérieusement à le gonfler et fit mine de ne porter aucune attention aux mots de Potter qui étaient quand même blessants...mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le leur demander.

Sur ce le brun se leva.

« Je suppose que tu retrouvera le chemin du village tout seul! Reprit-il...après il te suffira de transplaner jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve ton potoloin, enfin tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais il est temps pour toi de partir.

« Déjà? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Draco en se levant tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça.

« Adieu Malfoy! Répondit sèchement Harry qui se détourna et entra dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« C'est ça...adieu.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Draco fixa la porte un instant sans trop savoir que faire, il se sentait un peu bête et soudain il fronça les sourcils, devait-il vraiment partir comme ça? Potter ne semblait pas aller très bien, il avait tellement changé, et il savait que c'était de sa faute si il était devenu aussi dur.

« Oh et puis merde! Marmonna t-il brusquement en tournant les talons...après tout c'est pas mon problème, je m'en fout de ses états d'âme.

Et d'un pas décidé il prit le chemin du village.

« _Alors pourquoi tu ne transplane pas directement à Malaga_? Fit sa voix intérieure au bout de quelques secondes..._.tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au village pour le faire_.

Draco ralenti le pas.

« C'est vrai ça! Se dit-il tout en sortant sa baguette qu'il regarda...je n'y avais pas songé.

« _Mouai!_ Reprit son moi..._...c'est plutôt parce qu'en fait nous n'avons pas envie de partir._

**&&&&.**

De derrière sa fenêtre Harry regarda Draco s'éloigner, les traits de son visage étaient durs et il avait une expression butée, mais dans ses yeux se reflétait une grande douleur.

Revoir le blond lui avait fait mal, il lui avait tellement manqué et il lui manquait toujours autant, mais le voir partir lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il n'avait pourtant eut que souffrance avec lui et si peu de moments de bonheur, il avait été un rêve qui c'était rapidement transformé en cauchemar.

Pourtant, malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, encore et toujours, tout en lui en voulant avec une hargne qui lui avait donné envie de lui taper dessus.

Oh ça oui il avait eut une monstrueuse envie de le massacrer tout en lui hurlant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de se débarrasser de tout ce fiel qui le rendait si sombre et amer.

Mais il n'avait rien fait, et il avait mieux valut, il savait qu'il l'aurait tué, par amour, et par haine.

Ces deux sentiments se mélangeaient si bien en lui que parfois il ne savait plus lequel prédominait.

Il poussa un soupir en se détournant de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte, il allait faire un plongeon dans la piscine.

« Ça me détendra! Pensa t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que la pensée de Draco ne le quitterait pas de sitôt.

**&&&&.**

« Parles pour toi! Grinça le blond qui tenait toujours sa baguette à la main et la fixait, il donnait ainsi l'impression de s'adresser à elle.

«_ Tu oublies que je suis toi, pour être précis la partie de toi enfouie depuis bien longtemps._

« C'est pas possible! S'inquiéta Draco...je deviens schizophrène.

«_ Mais non!_

_« _Si! S'énerva le blond qui porta une main à son front, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même, il était par moment submergé de sensation, d'émotions, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent.

«_ Bien sûr que si tu en as ressentit_! Protesta la voix..._simplement tu les étouffais dés qu'elles pointaient le bout du nez, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais, o obligé dés l'enfance, merci papa._

« Laisses mon père tranquille! Cria Draco...et tu n'es pas moi.

_« Notre père!_ Corrigea la voix..._ je suis le côté de toi que ton éducation t'a obligé à effacer, je remonte juste à la surface, et nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne._

« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi! Trépigna Draco qui s'immobilisa brusquement, crispé et le souffle court.

Il resta ainsi un moment et la voix ne revenant pas il se calma.

Il se remit lentement en route avec l'intention de rester au village, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience que son autre moi avait gagné, c'était lui qui avait le dessus pour l'instant.

**&&&&.**

Allongé à plat ventre sur une serviette, au bord de la piscine, et menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés, Harry réfléchissait.

Qu'était-il donc passé par la tête de ses amis pour qu'ils montent un coup pareil?

Fallait quand même y songer, le faire passer pour mort pour amener Draco jusqu'à lui, fallait avoir l'esprit tordu.

« Ils mériteraient que j'aille leur dire ma façon de penser!

Puis brusquement il se mit à rire, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, en songeant à eux et en imaginant l'air de comploteurs qu'ils avaient dû avoir en élaborant leur plan.

Il se serait bien passé de leur aide mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il savait qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

De là sa pensée revint bien sûr sur Draco, au violent coup au cœur qu'il avait ressentit en l'apercevant, si égal à lui-même.

Depuis cet instant son cœur était resté douloureux malgré la rage qui était venue juste après et qui lui avait fait serrer les mâchoires, il aurait tant voulut lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait.

C'était une blessure toujours à vif malgré ses efforts et l'envie de le frapper l'avait sérieusement démangé l'espace d'un instant.

Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit finalement? Il lui aurait fait mal physiquement oui, mais ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il aurait aimé le toucher, c'était du côté des sentiments, malheureusement Draco était une forteresse imprenable de ce côté-là, les sentiments il ne connaissait pas, du moins les bons sentiments parce que pour les mauvais là c'était un maître.

L'arrogance, la suffisance, l'égoïsme, le cynisme...

« J'en passe et des meilleures! Marmonna Harry...il est gâté par la nature de ce côté.

Mais il ne pu s'empêcher une pointe de regret en le revoyant au moment où il s'était éloigné de la maison, à cet instant-là il avait ressentit la même sensation que lors de leur rupture, Draco était partit et lui était resté là à le regarder dans un immense sentiment de perte, pour la deuxième fois il s'était sentit abandonné.

Sourcils froncés il se redressa d'un bond et ramassa sa serviette d'un geste énervé.

« Il faut que je l'oublie!

**&&&&.**

Maintenant décidé à rester et parvenu au village, Draco se dirigea droit vers le seul commerce visible du coin qu'il baptisa intérieurement « le tout en un ».

Il pensait que c'était sûrement le seul endroit où l'on pourrait lui dire si il y avait des chambres à louer quelque part dans ce trou perdu.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser quotidiennement le portoloin, les atterrissage étaient quelques douloureux, et si il voulait faire le siège de Potter il fallait qu'il soit sur place en permanence.

A peine cette pensée l'effleura t-elle qu'il s'immobilisa, sidéré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je tourne vraiment pas rond en ce moment...faire le siège de Potter? pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?

«_ Cherches bien!_ Susurra la voix.

« Y a rien à chercher parce que je me fout de Potter! Pesta Draco...il n'était qu'un amant parmi d'autres point final.

« _N'oublies pas que je suis la partie de toi qui a des sentiments et je sais très bien que c'est faux; là tu te mens à toi-même tout simplement._

« C'est des conneries!

«_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me cacher la vérité_? S'énerva la voix..._pourquoi continuer à te planquer derrière ce mur d'indifférence?_

« Laisses-moi tranquille! Pesta le blond les yeux rivés sur le sol devant lui...je...je ne veux plus t'entendre.

« _Ça ce n'est plus possible_! Fit doucement la voix..._et avoues que depuis que nous l'avons revu nous savons très bien que nous l'aimons._

Draco serra les dents, ce combat intérieur, poussé à un extrême qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible à moins d'être atteint de schizophrénie, ce dont il avait toujours peur, était pénible et il se sentit soudain épuisé, comme vidé de ses forces.

«_ Il faut que nous le revoyons tu le sais_! Reprit son moi tout doucement..._il le faut._

L'espace d'un bref instant le blond se demanda si le « _nous_ » qu'utilisait de plus en plus la voix était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, puis il se secoua et revint à la réalité du moment.

« Oui il le faut! Murmura t-il.

Il se remit en route et une minute plus tard il poussait la porte du « tout en un » et s'arrêtait sur le seuil.

C'était beaucoup plus grand que l'extérieur le laissait supposer, sur sa droite toutes sortes de marchandises étaient exposées sur des rayons, près de la caisse-boulangerie il y avait le coin poste et sur sa gauche le bar, qui semblait aussi faire restaurant, bien remplit et enfumé.

Tout en mangeant et buvant les gens discutaient fort, s'interpellant, riant, l'animation qui régnait dans ce lieu était très surprenante pour un coin qui semblait aussi perdu.

Se demandant comment il allait se faire comprendre il traversa la salle, s'attirant pas mal de regard appréciateurs de la part de la gent féminine, et s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un homme plutôt jeune et au type bien méditerranéen qui lui sourit.

« Hola! Le salua ce dernier.

« Hum...je ne parle pas espagnol! Fit Draco...parlez-v...

« Oh anglais! Le coupa le barman toujours avec le sourire...vous désirez quelque chose?

Il avait parlé avec un accent espagnol très prononcé mais son anglais était parfait.

Soulagé le blond sourit lui aussi.

« Savez-vous où je pourrais louer une chambre?

« Oui, ici même, nous en avons deux derrière le bar que nous louons à l'occasion et elles sont libres en ce moment.

« C'est parfait! Fit Draco avec satisfaction...j'en prends une.

« PACO! cria soudain le barman en tournant la tête vers une porte qui se trouvait juste à côté du comptoir.

Un jeune homme revêtu d'une tenue de cuisinier fit son apparition à la dite porte, l'air interrogatif.

« C'est mon frère! Expliqua le barman au blond...il va vous montrer votre chambre, il parle anglais lui aussi! Le rassura t-il.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son frère le dénommé Paco fit signe à Draco de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent la cuisine où travaillaient deux jeunes femmes à qui le blond fut présenté, c'était les épouses des deux frères.

Paco en profita pour lui expliquer que les petits-déjeuner lui seraient servit dans sa chambre, pour les autres repas il lui suffirait de prévenir la cuisine chaque matin, sans demande de sa part il devrait les prendre au bar.

Ceci fait ils sortirent de la cuisine et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste cour où poussaient des rosiers odorants et ombragée par trois immenses oliviers aux troncs énormes.

« Ils sont plus que centenaires! Fit Paco en voyant que le blond les observait...mon arrière grand-père les a planté.

Ils traversèrent la cour pour se diriger vers un bâtiment blanchit à la chaux et dont les murs étincelaient presque sous le soleil de la mi-journée.

« Nous avons tout refait récemment! Expliqua le jeune homme.

Tout en disant cela il ouvrit une porte et fit entrer Draco qui s'avança au milieu de la pièce et regarda autour de lui.

Tout était en effet refait à neuf, mais ils avaient gardé le style d'origine de la bâtisse; au plafond il y avait d'énormes poutres apparentes, le sol était carrelé de tommettes rouges et le mobilier était dans un style rustique.

Il y avait un grand lit ancien dont les boiseries s'accordaient à celle de la grande armoire tout aussi ancienne, il y avait au milieu de la pièce une petite table ronde aux pieds sculptés avec deux chaises, une commode sur laquelle était posé un téléviseur occupait un angle.

Par une porte entrouverte Draco aperçut aussi un petite salle de bain.

L'ensemble était très agréable, chaud et accueillant.

A son air satisfait Paco comprit que la chambre lui plaisait.

« Il n'y a eut qu'un seul locataire ici depuis que cela a été refait et il s'y est beaucoup plu! Dit-il...mais vous le connaissez peut-être, c'est un anglais lui aussi, Mr Potter, Harry Potter.

« Il a dormit dans cette chambre? S'exclama le blond avec curiosité.

« Oui il y est resté environ un mois puis comme il a voulut s'installer par ici et nous lui avons louer une des maisons que nous possédons en dehors du village...vous le connaissez alors?

« Oui! Répondit Draco sans donner plus d'explication...mais comment est-il arrivé dans ce tr..village?

Paco sourit au rattrapage du blond mais il ne releva pas, ça ne le vexait pas.

« Et bien il y a quatre mois de cela il est arrivé un soir avec un groupe de touristes qui suivaient la route historique qui traverse l'Espagne, nous sommes une étape repas sur ce trajet, et quand ils sont repartit lui est resté, il avait l'air d'aller mal et avait commencé à boire, il en avait gros sur le cœur ça se voyait, il faisait pitié tellement on pouvait sentir à quel point il était malheureux pourtant il ne disait absolument rien, il était au comptoir, seul, se contentant de boire sans regarder personne et il a continué jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule...

Tout en écoutant avec beaucoup d'attention Draco recula jusqu'au lit, recouvert d'un couvre-lit fait au crochet et entièrement à la main, près duquel il s'arrêta.

« Mon frère qui l'a regardé boire toute la soirée avait de la peine pour lui et après qu'il se soit écroulé nous l'avons transporté dans cette chambre! Continuait Paco...depuis il est resté et nous l'aimons tous ici.

Le blond s'assit lentement sur le lit, il arrivait à imaginer le brun seul et malheureux, buvant ses verres l'un après l'autre, lui qui ne buvait jamais, peut-être même avait-il pleuré sur ces oreillers.

Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet d'y songer et il avait beau se dire que c'était complètement stupide, malgré lui une émotion qu'il jugeait d'un autre côté d'une sentimentalité niaise, lui serrait la gorge sans qu'il puisse la repousser.

Jamais jusqu'à présent il ne s'était posé de questions sur ce que Harry avait pu ressentir suite à leur rupture.

Pour lui cela n'avait aucune importance et jamais il ne s'était demandé si le brun en avait souffert ou pas.

Puis soudain il songea que cela ne datait que de quatre mois, donc plus d'un an après leur rupture, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il s'était mit dans cet état, ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute après tout.

«_ Tu sais très bien que c'est le cas!_ Intervint la voix..._Harry ne fait pas semblant quand il aime et il n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux toutes les cinq minutes...c'est à cause de toi et de personne d'autre._

De son côté Paco qui le vit perdu dans ses pensées, posa la clé sur la table et allait sortir quand Draco le rappela.

« Savez-vous pourquoi il s'est mit dans cet état?

« Par la suite oui! Répondit le jeune homme...il nous est souvent arrivé de discuter et j'ai appris que c'était à cause d'une déception amoureuse, quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout lui a fait beaucoup de mal...pourquoi toutes ces questions? Demanda t-il avec soudain une pointe de suspicion...vous devriez le savoir si vous le connaissez.

« Je le connais je vous l'assure et je crois que tout ça c'était à cause de moi! Avoua franchement le blond.

« Oh! Fit Paco qui parut d'abord ne plus savoir que dire puis rajouta finalement...alors c'est vous qu'il a connu dans une école nommé Pouaulard...Poulard...quelque chose comme ça.

« Poudlard, oui.

« _Tu vois que c'est bien de ta faute!_ Fit la voix.

« Alors j'espère que votre présence ne sera pas une mauvaise chose pour lui! Fit assez sèchement le jeune homme...si vous lui faite du mal nous serons tous contre vous.

Draco redressa brusquement le menton, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant sa morgue habituelle, mais cela fut bref, et son visage se détendit.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

« Dans ce cas tout ira bien! Fit Paco qui cette fois sortit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Seul Draco resta un moment assit sur le lit, la tête basse, puis il poussa un soupir tout en se levant et sortit de sa poche son bagage à qui il redonna sa taille normale.

Ne sachant combien de temps il allait passer en Espagne, et ayant horreur de se trouver prit au dépourvu, il avait eut la prévoyance d'emmener tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin et il rangea le tout dans l'armoire.

Ceci fait il se saisit de son nécessaire de toilette et se rendit dans la salle de bain, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait il avait l'impression que sa peau était collante et il avait bien besoin d'une douche.

Il resta une quinzaine de minutes sous un jet à peine tiède, se sentant revivre, et il en ressortit revigoré.

Devant le miroir il s'observa un instant, comme toujours satisfait de son apparence, il était beau et en avait toujours eut conscience, puis pour toute coiffure il se passa à plusieurs reprises les doigts dans les cheveux, il y avait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne les plaquait plus sur son crâne, il savait que cette façon de faire lui donnait une allure sauvage qui lui allait beaucoup mieux.

De retour dans sa chambre il enfila un jeans ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc et il finissait à peine qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Entrez!

Paco pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau en équilibre sur une main.

« J'ai oublié de vous demander si vous souhaitiez manger tout à l'heure! Dit-il en s'avançant vers la table ronde...j'ai prit sur moi de vous amener un repas.

« Vous avez bien fait, merci.

Le jeune homme qui le regardait maintenant, fronça les sourcils, perplexe, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec une valise, et se demandait d'où il sortait ces vêtements.

Draco comprit immédiatement la question bien visible dans ses yeux noirs.

« J'avais posé ma valise dans un coin en arrivant! Expliqua t-il rapidement...je suis juste allé la chercher.

« Oui bien sûr! Sourit Paco qui n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire, la cour ouvrait sur la rue ce qui faisait que des chambres on pouvait aller où on voulait sans passer par le bar, donc c'était tout à fait possible...bon appétit! Rajouta t-il en retournant vers la porte.

Le blond le regarda sortir puis s'approcha de la table pour regarder le plateau bien garni d'où s'élevait des odeurs alléchantes, charcuterie de pays variée, tortillas, fromages, fruits, il y avait largement de quoi remplir un estomac vide et soudain affamé Draco s'assit et se mit à manger avec entrain.

**&&&&.**

Il était environ quinze heures quand Draco arriva en vue de la maison de Harry.

« C'est complètement ridicule! Marmonna t-il une fois de plus, durant tout le chemin il n'avait fait que le répéter...j'ai rien à faire ici.

Pourtant il avançait toujours, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas y aller et en même temps oui.

En se rapprochant il commença à entendre des rires, des voix qui s'interpellaient en espagnol et sa curiosité s'éveilla, il s'arrêta à l'angle du mur et observa.

Cinq ou six enfants étaient en train de s'amuser comme des petits fous dans la piscine, s'éclaboussant, se jetant un gros ballon, et il aperçut Harry qui allongé sur une chaise longue, à l'ombre de la vigne, les surveillait.

Là son regard s'arrêta sur lui, étonné, son visage avait perdu sa dureté et ses yeux verts, posés sur les gosses, brillaient d'amusement et de plaisir à les voir faire.

Les enfants avaient, semble t-il, un effet bénéfique sur lui.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Draco sans qu'il en eut conscience, il trouvait le brun très beau et aussi, bizarrement, émouvant.

Soudain Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme si il avait sentit sa présence, et là son visage reprit instantanément toute sa dureté tandis qu'il se levait d'un bond et venait vers lui à grands pas.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? S'exclama t-il d'un ton cassant en s'arrêtant devant lui, une expression menaçante dans le regard...tires-toi, dégages d'ici.

Il le chassait comme il l'aurait fait pour un chien et une colère subite, d'une rare intensité, s'empara de Draco, il ne supportait plus qu'il s'adresse à lui de cette façon, ça faisait mal.

Le brun était vêtu d'un débardeur noir par lequel le blond le saisit brutalement pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai une putain de voix dans la tête qui me pourris la vie! Gronda t-il, son visage tout près du sien...c'est elle qui voulait que je vienne, et tu sais ce qu'elle me dit cette putain de voix? Tu le sais?

« Non et j'en ai rien à foutre.

« Je vais te le dire quand même Potter, elle dit que je t'aime...tu comprends ça? T'imagines?

« Je comprends surtout que tu es bon à enfermer! Répondit Harry dans un calme apparent mais les mâchoires serrées, qu'il ose se servir de ces mots, pour une obscure raison, alors qu'il avait tant rêver de les entendre lui broyait le cœur une fois de plus...lâches-moi!

Ce disant il repoussa Draco en se libérant d'un geste sec et ils se toisèrent, l'un face à l'autre, avec la hargne de deux boxeurs.

« Casses-toi Malfoy et surtout ne revient jamais! Siffla le brun entre ses dents.

« Non, je ne peux pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? S'écria Harry avec soudain plus d'exaspération que de colère...qu'est-ce que tu crois? Qu'il suffit que tu te pointe la bouche en cœur pour que je te retombe dans les bras?...tu peux toujours courir.

Draco se redressa en relevant le menton, reprenant cet air si fier et si arrogant que le brun lui avait toujours connu.

« Tu crois tout de même pas que j'attends après toi! Fit-il dans une expression de dédain...des amants j'en ai autant que je veux...

« _C'est faux!_ Hurla soudain la voix..._.il n'y a que lui qui compte._

« Ça je le sais très bien figures-toi! Rétorquait Harry dans le même temps...alors si tu as fini avec tes conneries dégages, nous n'avons absolument plus rien à nous dire.

Le blond qui venait de perdre totalement son air arrogant, affichait maintenant une expression hésitante et un peu penaude des plus surprenante.

« Tu vas mal et c'est de ma faute! Dit-il.

« Je...vais mal? S'étrangla presque le brun dont les yeux verts se mirent à étinceler de rage contenue à grand-peine...as-tu la moindre idée du mal que tu m'as fait? T'es-tu soucié une seule seconde de la souffrance que tu m'imposais quand tu me laissais pour aller avec d'autres sans même le cacher? Sais-tu les larmes que j'ai versé nuit après nuit? …...non! Ricana soudain Harry...bien sûr que non toi tu ne penses jamais qu'à ta petite personne.

Son regard où luisait haine et souffrance était fixé sur Draco qui ne disait rien et semblait très mal à l'aise.

« J'ai tout accepté à cette époque! Continua le brun...parce que je t'aimais et tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, mais maintenant je te hais tout autant.

Là le blond fit une grimace, d'un côté ces paroles lui faisaient mal et lui serraient le cœur tout en provoquant en lui une sorte de regret, mais d'un autre côté elles l'agaçaient aussi, bon il n'était pas parfait ok et en faisant un petit effort d'honnêteté il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais quand même à entendre Potter il était presque un monstre.

«_ Un monstre non_! Intervint la voix...mais _un beau salop oui, souviens-toi tu savais parfaitement que tu lui faisais du mal et quelque part ça te plaisait, pas parce que tu étais un monstre, non, en réalité parce que de cette manière tu avais l'impression de compter, de pouvoir le toucher à ce point te faisait te sentir important, aurais-tu ressentit tout cela si tu ne l'avais pas aimé?...non...tu n'as jamais agit ainsi avec les autres parce qu'ils t'étaient indifférent, eux ils n'étaient que des mouchoirs jetables à qui tu n'accordait aucune importance...je suis ce qu'il y a au plus profond de toi et je sais que tu ne te sentais pas à la hauteur avec Harry parce qu'avec lui rien n'était plus pareil, en fait tu vois ton problème c'est que tu as peur d'être aimé de lui, et tu as encore plus peur de l'aimer..._

« Mais ferme là, c'est du n'importe quoi! Cria Draco qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que depuis quelques instants Harry l'observait en silence et avec curiosité, il était trop prit dans son combat intérieur pour s'en apercevoir.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller consulter un psy, et même plusieurs! Railla le brun d'un ton acerbe...à mon avis t'es bien partit pour la camisole.

Le regard gris, qui s'était perdu intérieurement, revint sur le brun.

« C'est cette voix...

« Pfff! L'interrompit Harry qui se sentait soudain fatigué, il n'avait plus envie de discuter, cela faisait ressortir trop d'amertume et de frustration en lui...arrêtes de te foutre de moi et vas t-en, j'en ai assez.

« C'est vrai je t'assure! Insista Draco tiraillé entre ses deux moi...cette voix elle dit que je t'aime et elle veut que je reste pour...je sais pas trop...pour t'aider peut-être.

« M'aider? Tu plaisante là ou tu te prends pour mère Térésa? Ironisa le brun.

« C'est qui ça?

« Laisses tomber et fout le camp! Rétorqua Harry dont l'attitude redevint menaçante...je ne te le répèterais plus Malfoy, ou tu pars sur tes pieds volontairement ou c'est moi qui t'expédie direct au pôle nord.

Le blond comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et il l'en savait capable, pourtant il le fixa droit dans les yeux tout en reculant lentement.

« Je reviendrais.

Le brun haussa les épaules avec dédain sans dire un mot, il en avait plus que marre de cette discussion, puis il se détourna pour retourner vers la piscine dans laquelle les gosses s'amusaient toujours.

**&&&&.**

Tout en retournant vers le village, Draco ressentit d'abord de la déception et aussi une peine assez dérangeante, et peu habituelle chez lui, au souvenir des aveux que Harry lui avait fait, à ce moment-là il avait été envahit, l'espace d'un instant, par un flot de remord, de regrets, et l'étrange sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Malheureusement, pas après pas, ce fut des sentiments de colère et de fierté blessée qui prirent le dessus et son pas devint progressivement rageur, tout comme son humeur.

Potter l'avait rejeté d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait accepter et qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, il n'avait jamais été traité ainsi et il était encore plus fermement décidé à revenir dés le lendemain, mais maintenant pour une raison différente, le brun allait lui retomber dans les bras ou il ne s'appelait plus Malfoy.

Personne ne se débarrassait de lui de cette façon et il voulait de nouveau le mettre à ses genoux, le voir implorer encore une fois son amour.

« C'est toi Potter qui me suppliera de rester! Marmonna t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« _Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça_! Protesta la voix..._nous n'arriverons à rien de cette manière et ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous voulons._

« Moi si alors fermes ta gueule!

Il était si en colère et ulcéré de s'être fait jeter aussi vertement que son bon côté ne parvint pas à prendre le dessus et ne pu que se taire.

**&&&&.**

Les gamins étaient partis depuis un bon moment et la nuit était tombée quand Harry alla s'allonger sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine pour prendre le frais, laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel étoilé, il ne pensait à rien et écoutait simplement le chant des grillons qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, c'était agréable et reposant.

Il y était depuis un moment et commençait à somnoler, quand un bruit sec de branches cassées le sortit de son hébétude et lui fit tourner le regard vers le champs d'oliviers qui jouxtait la maison, le bruit était venu de ce côté.

Il attendit à peine quelques secondes puis, surgissant de la nuit dans le halo de lumière qui entourait la piscine, Neville, Severus, Ron et Blaise, firent leur apparition.

Il y avait un portoloin dans le champs qu'ils utilisaient pour venir voir Harry.

Dés qu'il les vit ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire je vous attends de pieds ferme et ça va chauffer pour vous.

« Vous tombez bien vous! Leur dit-il avec une expression courroucée sur le visage...vous avez intérêt de me donner une bonne explication.

Les deux couples s'avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de distance, à part Severus qui affichait une impassibilité totale et presque innocente, les trois autres avaient un air coupable et penaud des plus comique.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit d'inventer une histoire pareille?! Fit mine de gronder le brun malgré lui amusé par leurs mines déconfites, il ne parvenait pas a être vraiment en colère contre eux tout en leur en voulant quand même de l'avoir mit face à Draco.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire Neville, Ron et Blaise s'entreregardèrent avec gêne et ce fut le maître de potion qui prit la parole.

« Draco est donc bien venu! Fit-il posément...remarquez qu'avec l'annonce de votre enterrement plus la potion que nous lui avons fait prendre c'était de toute façon certain.

« La potion? S'exclama Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux...quelle potion? Rajouta t-il avec un début d'inquiétude...qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné?

« Rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous Potter! Répondit le maître de potion...c'est juste une sorte de...comment dire?...pour faire court j'ai crée une sorte d'amplificateur d'émotions...oui je pense qu'on peut l'appeler ainsi.

« Un ampli...fi...! Harry s'étrangla presque, trop abasourdis...mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

« Je viens de vous le dire! Rétorqua Severus de son air de professeur ennuyé devant un élève borné mais dans un calme olympien...nous lui avons fait prendre cette potion qui amplifie ses émotions et nous l'avons fait venir à vous.

Neville eut un regard de gratitude amoureuse pour le maître de potion, ce dernier n'avait jamais été d'accord avec leur plan mais il n'en faisait pas état, au contraire il s'associait pleinement à eux et du coup Neville se sentait mieux Harry avait confiance en Severus qu'il respectait, il allait donc prendre la chose un peu mieux.

Incrédule le brun secoua lentement la tête en les regardant à tour de rôle sans plus savoir que dire tellement il était sidéré, puis soudain il se laissa tomber assit sur la chaise longue et posant les coudes sur ses genoux il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais pourquoi...pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Gémit-il finalement.

Ron vint rapidement s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Pour t'aider Harry.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire désabusé et ironique.

« Vous comprenez vraiment rien! Fit-il en levant la tête pour les regarder...la seule façon de m'aider c'est de me laisser l'oublier.

« Sauf que tu n'y arrives pas et que tu l'aimes toujours! Intervint Blaise.

« Détrompes-toi je crois que je le hais plus encore! Grinça Harry.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
